eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Stitch in Time, Part IV: A Favor of Love
Notes The combines for this timeline are VERY long. Without potions they are taking 3-5 minutes EACH. Plan accordingly. Required Materials Bring at least: *50 deadly mushroom *100 golden ember *50 nightmare cichlid *50 rock fern *100 storm stalk *1 strand of ether (rare) *25 Celestial Candle *125 Celestial Coal *25 Celestial Incense Harvest in zone *50 blackwood *50 charred bone marrow *50 dark abhorrent ore *50 fiend stool *50 red shard of malice *50 twisting worms Steps # Exit to Plane of Magic at to speak with Druzzil Ro at . # Enter at in Plane of Magic right on Valor's Roost not inside Coliseum of Valor. # Create the following on The Fiend Fount at : #* Ire-Bound Frame which requires: #** 50 dark abhorrent ore from dark abhorrent ore nodes in zone. #*** Pick up the golem body at and place it at . (Look for blue corpse outline). Run to the far side of that platform. The dog sitting on the teleport will run to the body. If you don't run far enough away the dog will run right over you and kill you. Watch for the pathing Construct of Spite as well. #*** Take the now cleared teleport pad at to the upper ledge to harvest the ore. Watch out for "Flying Tormentor" who paths near the ledge. #*** To get down, go toward the ledge, there appears to be an invisible stair. Watch for the floating mob, then jump down toward the teleport pad. #** 50 twisting worms from soiled mound nodes in zone. #** 50 golden ember #** 50 storm stalk #** 25 Celestial Coal #* Resident Attunement Lens which requires: #** 50 fiend stool from fiend stool nodes in zone. #***The stool is dropped by an imp that patrols behind the sleeping dragon near #*** Note: Dismount and crouch when walking near the dragon to avoid waking it. #** 50 blackwood from blackwood nodes in zone. #** 50 deadly mushroom #** 50 rock fern #** 25 Celestial Candle #* Sensory Delver which requires: #** 50 charred bone marrow from a resting pain bringer in zone. #*** Found in The Abbey #*** Found in the Rectory of Confession near #** 50 red shard of malice from shards of malice nodes in zone. #*** Note: Only harvest when they're red. If harvested while blue, all red shards already collected will be destroyed. #** 50 nightmare cichlid #** 50 storm stalk #** 25 Celestial Incense # Craft the Arcane Ocularum on The Malicious Mixer at which requires: #* 1 Sensory Delver #* 1 Ire-Bound Frame #* 1 Resident Attunement Lens #* 50 golden ember #* 50 Celestial Coal # Use Arcane Ocularum on a fiendish attendant near - This was changed to unlimited charges #* You will be ported into the fiend's body. Listen to the Mistresses of Hate. # Travel to Nektulos Forest near the transition to Darklight wood at . #* The quest will update when you get close enough to a wandering hermit. # Speak to the wandering hermit. # Return to Druzzil Ro in the Plane of Magic. You will earn experience here. # Speak to Varig Ro in the Coliseum of Valor. # Speak to Druzzil Ro at in the Coliseum of Valor. # Speak to Erollisi Marr at . She will give you Silvered Heart and Recipe for Erollisi's Favor which will autoscribe. # Obtain the following: #* Devotion Chain from Erolllisi's shrine in Antonica at #**(inside Sayre's Outfitters building), Best fast travel point is the dock. #* Golden Casing from New Halas in Frostfang Sea at #** at the Cairn of the Huntress Shrine. # Craft Erollisi's Favor on any Elaborate Work Bench summoned work bench works as well which requires: #* 1 Silvered Heart #* 1 Devotion Chain #* 1 Golden Casing #* 1 strand of ether #* 50 Celestial Coal # Return the favor to Varig Ro in the Coliseum of Valor Rewards *At least *Rune: Ascension Mastery (Recipe book) *Rune: Planar Ascension (Recipe book)